<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out with the old by stelgibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784118">out with the old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson'>stelgibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, UST, annoying mulder, frustrated scully, i guess that the whole show tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's summer and time to clean out the files in the basement, no thanks to fox mulder.<br/>fictober day 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out with the old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: "Do I have to do everything here?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time is ticking slowly, like water dripping from a leaky sink: constant and constantly annoying. It’s the day of clean up, in which Mulder declares is ‘not important’ and also ‘not needed’ and ‘why do we have to do this Scully, I’m telling you I know where everything is!’. That last one is so far from the truth, it’s almost funny. Almost.</p><p>It’s hot in the basement, in the middle of July, a little too stuffy. His jacket is on the chair, his sleeves haphazardly rolled up, tie loosened. Almost like he knows there’ll be a hitch in her breath when he walks by, like he’s calculated how many times he has to brush his fingers on her back before she yanks him by his tie and slams him into a wall. She pulls it together, just enough to keep going.<br/>
There’s three stacks of manila folders on his desk, she’s sitting in his chair, flipping through, cataloging what’s missing. The time is still ticking, but something is missing. Mulder’s shuffling, constantly buzzing on the edge of her vision, like dust, has stilled. He’s quiet. And then she hears it: even breathing.</p><p>“Mul-DER.” Her tone is scathing, deadly.</p><p>He clatters in his chair, his peace broken and his dreams of rest shattered.<br/>
“Do I have to do everything around here?!” her voice is rising with every syllable, a whole octave higher by the time she gets to the end of her sentence. Her eyes flash and his heart rate spikes a little.</p><p>The chair scrapes back, the only noise bouncing off the walls. She gets up, chin up and jaw clenched, and stalks over to him, heels clicking methodically. She can see him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing. She’s looming over him, his face slack.</p><p>He looks up slowly, taking her in from her little hands on her skirt-clad hips, to the tank top that’s straining, her chest pink. When did her blouse come off? Why is he sweating?<br/>
He gets to her freckles on her shoulders, then her nose, and finally the crease between her eyebrows, trying to control the smile upticking on his face. His chin falls down, looking up at her.</p><p>“Scully, you busy later or something? Don’t like spending your nights in the basement?” he says lightly, trying to keep the smirk out of his sentence.</p><p>“If you helped out, we wouldn’t be sitting here for this long” her voice is dangerously low, she’s zeroed in on his lips. He sits up a little straighter, and she leans down, one inch away from his face, eye to eye. “And if you help me, you may get lucky tonight. Your choice,” she breathes out.</p><p>She licks her lips, still right up to his face, and her fingers are on his jaw, her hand on his chin. Her other hand fiddles with his tie, dangerously close to the beating of his heart. He’s transfixed, her lips trapped between her teeth, her confidence sky high.<br/>
As he leans in, he can see flashes of what’s next: her lips plastered to his, his fingers in her hair, his hands on her hips, her ass as she sits in his lap, no thinking, only fire. He’s interrupted by her hand on his chest, pushing him back into his chair, and she saunters away, one withering look over her shoulder before sliding her blouse on and letting the door slam behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the prompts are from fictober-event [dot] tumblr [dot] com. i'm also on tumblr (@ scintillatingbluefishes). thanks for reading! also this is a little bit of a departure from my usual writing style, so lmk what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>